


An Unexpected Interest

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: Sole "breaks" into Elder Maxson's quarters and suggests something new in the bedroom.





	An Unexpected Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019  
Oct 6 - Daddy

“Rest is what you need, Elder.” Arthur Maxson glared at the back of Cade and pulled his shirt back on. It was his regular checkup and all he was worried about was the mail on his terminal and the stack of reports on his desk. He refrained from sighing or groaning like a pouty child and merely nodded before leaving. 

He admitted, to himself, that he wasn’t getting much sleep but sleep was hardly important when his duties never ended. He entered his quarters and closed the door behind him.

“Are you aware anyone can walk into your quarters?” Arthur froze at the familiar voice but visibly relaxed as he turned to look at her. They called her the Vault Dweller, the Commonwealth revered her as some kind of hero but to the Brotherhood she was simply Knight Reeves. 

“It’s kind of an unspoken rule. Don’t go into the Elder’s quarters unless granted permission,” he countered. She was sitting at his desk, one leg on the desk and a knife in her hand. She was using it to pick at her nails and the way her vault suit stretched around her thighs made him nervous. She stood then and dropped the knife on his desk with a clatter. She sauntered up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Well, then I guess I broke a rule,” she said pulling on his battle coat. Arthur let her undress him with the kind of military precision he appreciated. She folded his coat and suit neatly before dropping to her knees. The motion had him suppressing a moan and his thighs twitched in anticipation. She untied his boots and pulled off his shoes one by one. She placed her hands on his thighs and looked up at him.

“I can let it slide just this once,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady. He still wasn’t used to this, to having a woman want to please him in this way. Everything about her excited him and it took all his self control not to act like a teenage boy. 

“You know I was having a very interesting conversation with Teagan,” she said while pulling down his briefs. He did not want to think about Teagan or what they could have been talking about. Those two were worse than two teenage girls. 

“Yes?” He said waiting for her to continue. She grinned up at him and took his cock in her hand. He let out a breath at the sensation.

“He suggested something you might be interested in,” she licked at the head of his cock and all he wanted was for her to stop talking.

“And what would that be?” He was surprised at the steadiness of his voice but then she licked up his shaft. He let out a moan.

“Do you want me to suck your cock, _Daddy_?” Arthur’s brain suddenly stopped working and the way his cock bobbed gave away how he felt about being called _that_. She took him in her mouth and began to suck in earnest not giving him much time to process how he felt about being called _daddy_. Soon he was lost in the pleasure she was giving him and he had to pull her off him before he came in her mouth.

He pulled at her vault suit and was tempted to just rip it off her but thankfully she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. They moved to his bed and Maxson was pushing his cock into her wet cunt when she pulled at his ass.

“Fuck me, Daddy,” she moaned as his balls met her ass. He groaned at her words and pulled all the way out before pushing all the way in again. He fucked her roughly and all she could do was hold onto him, clawing at his back and wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Fuck,” he cursed against her neck. She was tightening around his cock and he sat upon his knees and pushed her legs against her chest so he could go deeper in her pulsing pussy. She was moaning so loudly that he was sure the Brotherhood soldier standing outside could hear her. 

“Do you want to come in me, Daddy?” He couldn’t hold back and with a few rough thrusts, he was coming. He groaned and reached down to kiss her deeply. He pulled back and then started to rub her clit in circular motions. She bucked against him and his cock twitched inside her still half hard. 

“Come for Daddy,” he said groping at her breasts with his other hand. She moaned and her back arched as she came around him. He ground his cock in her a couple of times drawing out her orgasm before he gently pulled out. He reached for his towel and gently cleaned them up. He fell on the bed beside her and blushed at what had happened.

She called him _ Daddy _and he liked it. She draped herself over his side and kissed at his neck.

“Don’t overthink it,” she whispered in his ear. He wanted to tell her that it was dirty and depraved but couldn’t bring himself to. So he kissed her instead.

And why the fuck did Teagan think he would like that?

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to improve my smut skills with Kinktober.  
Maxson is attractive but he is a little shit. I don't know why I chose him for this kink lol.


End file.
